Como si fuera la primera vez
by xGeychou
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces fueran, para Yuuri siempre sería la primera vez. [Conjunto de 30 drabbles sobre todas las primeras veces de esta pareja y seguro eran muchas, muchas más]. (YuuYu)
1. La primera vez que te vi

**Notas del Fanfics:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.  
Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Bueno, es mi tercera historia sobre esta ship y no me canso, tengo como cinco escritos que aún no termino y que me gustaría publicar alguno de estos días, en fin, disfruten.

PD: Hay una película hermosa con el mismo título, pero no tiene nada que ver.

.

.

.

 **1\. La primera vez que te vi**

Yuuri miraba atento como Yuri le hablaba pero no lo escuchaba, delineaba con la mirada la boca ajena, las largas pestañas, el cabello largo y rubio, esos ojos verdes tan profundos como el mismo mar, intento recordar cómo y en qué momento fue que lo vio por primera vez.

Definitivamente no fue en el retrete de ese GPF.

 **[…]**

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía 21 años, aún seguía en la universidad de Detroit y como siempre, Phichit lo molestaba diciendo que nunca subía fotos a SNS.

— Yuuri, no entiendo para que tienes una cuenta si no la utilizas.

Le saco una foto, el flash le molesto un poco la vista.

— ¿Acabas de subir una foto de _mí,_ mirando mi celular?

— ¿No?

— ¡Phichit-kun! —Yuuri acababa de ver la actualización de SNS de su amigo y le mostro una foto de sí mismo perdido en el móvil que decía: _Mi amigo no usa su cuenta de SNS y tiene un celular, que irónico._

Los favs, follows y comentarios no se hicieron esperar, no quiso leer nada así que siguió bajando para ver más publicaciones, en ese momento vio la foto de un patinador muy joven, de 13 años a lo mucho que al parecer seria la nueva promesa de patinaje en Rusia, aunque aún estaba en la categoría Junior, Victor lo había compartido.

— ¿Qué miras _tanto_ tan perdido? —Phichit invadió su espacio personal, mirando lo que veía su amigo. — ¡Oh, es Yuri Plisetsky!

— ¿Mi nombre? —dijo incrédulo al escuchar cómo se llamaba.

— Aja, comparten el nombre, amigo mío.

En ese momento Yuuri se perdió al ver la foto, podía sentir determinación en los ojos verdes de ese muchacho, su piel era blanquecina, era la segunda vez que se quedaba viendo tan atento a alguien.

La primera vez fue Victor y ahora Yuri.

Los rusos siempre llamaban su atención. Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo y siguió su camino hablando con Phichit en el transcurso.

Desde ese día empezó a seguir Yuri Plisetsky por SNS.

 **[…]**

Ya habían pasado más de 2 años de eso, tal vez debería agradecer algún día a Victor por compartir esa foto.

— ¡Oi! — ese grito lo volvió a la realidad. — ¿Me estas escuchando katsudon? —Yuri se enojó porque lo dejaron hablando solo como un tonto.

— Lo siento, estaba pensado.

— ¿En qué?

— En ti.

El rubio se sonrojo tanto que solo se paró para darle una patada al pelinegro, quien cayó al suelo de la silla.

— Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, tú, maldito cerdo.

— Solo pensaba en la primera vez que te vi. —sonrió levantándose.

Porque mirar su rostro y todo lo que era él cada día, cada momento, cada segundo, parecía una experiencia única y diferente cada vez.

Yuri no tenía palabras.

— Y no me canso de hacerlo.

— Idiota.

A diferencia del de ojos marrón, el ojiverde jamás admitiría que la primera vez que lo vio fue en un GPF y que lo dejo cautivado como nunca nadie había logrado.

Mirarse mutuamente se sentía como si todo empezara nuevamente, era tan natural que no existían palabras para describir lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

" _Porque verte cada día se siente como si fuera la primera vez"._

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

UHH, hola de nuevo, gracias a los que leyeron hasta acá, este fics tendrá muchos altibajos _[?]_ e igual que _"Celos",_ será de manera intercalada, el siguiente drabble estará más enfocado en Yuri y como son cortos actualizare seguido hasta llegar a los 30.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. La primera vez que me sonreíste

.

.

.

 **2\. La primera vez que me sonreíste**

Lo sabía.

Esa sonrisa siempre iba dirigida hacia Victor, Yuri a veces pensaba en qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que todos esos gestos fueran dedicados hacia él.

Para que Yuuri lo mirara.

Para que Yuuri le sonriera desde el fondo de su corazón.

Para que esa radiante sonrisa fuera solo suya y de nadie más.

Yuri, quien tanto quería al nipón inconscientemente pregunto sobre su fecha de cumpleaños a Yuko y no solo eso, supo que aparte de su comida favorita que era el katsudon, le gustaba ingerir mucha cafeína, especialmente cuando estaba nervioso.

Yuko le conto que a pesar de ser un chico introvertido y muy fácil de caer en depresión, era una persona muy seria y buena, nunca se quejaba o molestaba, a veces perdía la calma pero casi nunca sucedía.

No lo verías enojado, a no ser que llegara al límite.

Con eso en mente y pensando en la manera de que Yuuri le dedicara una sonrisa fue al mercado por unos ingredientes aprovechando que estaba en Rusia.

Quería hacer algo.

Quería regalarle algo.

Quería ser el primero en hacerlo.

Su abuelo lo ayudo a preparar pirozhki, nunca le dio curiosidad de saber cómo se preparaba, solo amaba comerlo, pero desde que lo conoció muchas cosas en el cambiaron.

Llego el día.

Victor había vuelto a Japón por Makkachin.

Yuuri estaba devastado, no le fue bien. Le dio por abrazar a todos.

Se perdió después de la presentación.

Yuri lo busco, intento contactarlo, ese imbécil se fue sin siquiera despedirse y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, lo vio, lo vio ahí apoyado en el barandal de ese puente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su pecho se oprimió, apretó la bolsa que traía en sus manos.

" _Sonríe, sonríe maldito cerdo."_

" _No pongas esa cara, no cuando estoy aquí."_

Sus gritos jamás serian escuchados.

O eso creía.

Muy a su estilo animo a Yuuri y lo pateo luego de decirle unas cuantas verdades

— Puedes tenerlo. —Tiro la bolsa de papel que sostenía. —Es casi tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? —desvió su mirada sonrojado.

— ¿Uh? —Lo abrió. — ¿Pirozhki?

— Come.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

— ¡Cómelo!

Yuuri mordió uno. Y comenzó a decir los ingredientes que percibía en la boca. Yuri lo miraba atento como un niño, feliz, esperando su reacción.

— ¡Es Katsudon!

— ¡Exacto!, los hice con mi abuelo —Yuri lo dijo sin ocultar nada. — Delicioso ¿verdad? —la sonrisa en sus labios se dibujó naturalmente.

— ¡Si, están deliciosos! —Yuuri le mostro una sonrisa que jamás vio.

" _Está sonriendo, está sonriendo a mi lado, me está sonriendo a mí y está feliz."_

Esa fue la primera vez que le dedico una sonrisa de muchas, muchas más en el futuro.

.

.

.

Pronto cumplirían 2 meses de relación y aunque aún fuera un adolescente hormonal también tenía el derecho de caer perdidamente enamorado.

— ¿Yurio? —lo llamo.

— ¿Eh? —volvió a sus sentidos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Nada, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

— Te preguntaba si querías algo para tu cumpleaños.

Yuri le sonrió.

— Con una sonrisa me basta, pero si tanto insistes, quiero unos patines nuevos.

Yuuri le volvió a dedicar, una vez más, aquella sonrisa que era solo para él.

" _Porque verte sonreír se siente como si fuera la primera vez."_

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Ay we, que fluff, voy a vomitar arcoíris, tengo caries. Como que me salió 25% sad, espero les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. La primera vez que lloraste

.

.

.

 **3\. La primera vez que lloraste**

Yuuri siempre había pensado que Yuri era una persona fuerte. Que equivocado estaba.

El nipón lo vio llorar luego de que finalizara su programa libre, miro como aquellas gotas saladas salían y surcaban su rostro, miro como se arrodillo exhausto después de haberlo entregado todo.

En la premiación, Yuri no se sentía tan feliz como debería luego de ganar la medalla de oro, había logrado su objetivo, pero no tenía ganas de celebrarlo. Era como si faltara algo.

Aún tenía el pecho oprimido y unas ansias grandes de saber que tan real era la afirmación del retiro de Yuuri.

Si él se iba, ya nada sería igual, nada sería lo mismo.

Si Yuuri dejaba la pista su inspiración moriría.

Cuando se encontró solo, ya no pudo contenerse, ya no pudo retener todas sus preocupaciones ni sus emociones, salió afuera del hotel donde los patinadores se hospedaban.

Lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro.

Victor y Yuuri seguro serian felices juntos, hasta tenían un anillo que representaba una promesa.

Y él… él estaba totalmente fuera de su futuro.

En ese momento sintió como alguien se acercaba, se dio la vuelta.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta.

Verde y marrón se miraron fijamente, mientras que el verde estaba cristalizado, el marrón brillo al observarlos.

Era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar, se preguntó la razón, intento buscar una respuesta que no existía.

Yuuri pensó inconscientemente que Yuri se veía demasiado lindo en ese estado tan deplorable.

Yuri limpio sus lágrimas bruscamente, con el corazón en la boca.

" _No te des cuenta, no te des cuenta, no te des cuenta."_

Rogaba.

Pero en el fondo…

" _Date cuenta, estoy aquí… mírame, date cuenta por favor, no te vayas..."_

Huyo.

" _Debo borrar estos sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_ Pero ya lo era, solo que no quiso aceptarlo.

Se había enamorado.

La última noche que se quedaron en Barcelona, Yuri subió a la terraza, podía ver muchos rascacielos a lo lejos, la luna brillaba como nunca antes había visto.

Asumió que con el tiempo pasaría a segundo plano y seria olvidado.

No quería eso, nuevamente sintió que algo duro y doloroso se atoraba en su garganta, lastimándolo, las ganas de llorar lo invadieron de nuevo, no había nadie, podía liberarse de aquellas cadenas.

Las lágrimas salieron solas, su respiración se agito, las palabras murieron, el pecho le dolía y cada vez que su corazón palpitaba sentía que se asfixiaba; que todo a su alrededor perdía sentido.

Nunca se dio cuenta del momento en que sus sollozos salieron, en que comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a sí mismo. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Yuuri, quien estaba tras la puerta, vio todo y no pudo hacer nada más que sentir impotencia al no poder ayudar.

Esa fue la tercera vez.

Al día siguiente Yuri se quedó con el corazón en la boca, mirando como la persona que amaba se alejaba de él a lado de otra, su cuerpo no le respondió.

Nunca creyó que Yuuri correría tan rápido entre tanta gente solo para darle un abrazo. Porque ver a Yuri llorar había cambiado algo en su interior, decidió silenciosamente que sería el único en apreciar sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban los dos en el departamento del ruso luego de haber discutido, Yuri se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y llevo una de sus manos a su rostro; limpiando las gotas saladas que salían de sus orbes verdes por la ira, por la frustración, por el enojo. Yuuri sabía que necesitaba estar solo y lo dejo.

" _Porque verte llorar me hace recordar la primera vez que lo hiciste y aunque no me guste, también amo verte hacerlo."_

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Me dijeron: Haz sad; tomen su sad.


	4. La primera vez que tome tu mano

.

.

.

 **4\. La primera vez que tome tu mano**

En Rusia el clima es demasiado frio durante gran parte del año, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a ese tipo de vida; siempre llevando un montón de ropas pesadas encima y guantes de lana.

A Yuri no le gustaba mucho usarlas, entonces aprendido a acostumbrar su cuerpo al frio, el ruso no se enfermaba fácilmente. Cada vez que la temperatura bajaba, la calidez de su cuerpo también se iba, Georgi siempre pegaba un grito al cielo cada vez que tocaba su mano congelada, como si estuviera muerto.

Estaba conforme siendo así, solo hasta que conoció a Yuuri.

En algún momento tuvo que sostener las manos del japonés luego de estar tanto tiempo en una relación, aquellas extremidades; más grandes que las suyas, eran cálidas, quizá demasiado y sentía que el frio se iba de su cuerpo tan solo tocarlas.

Yuuri en un principio se había asustado, pero al agarrarlo fue sintiendo como poco a poco su calidez contrarrestaba el invierno congelado que eran las manos del ruso.

Yuri se sintió demasiado confundido.

Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, como poco a poco el frio de su cuerpo pasaba a un calor que quemaba y a la vez se sentía demasiado bien.

Desde ese momento, siempre buscaba enredar y entrelazar sus dedos con los del japonés.

Pero odiaba que no pasara siempre, porque en Japón el clima era de extremo calor en verano, extremo frio en invierno, extremas lluvias en otoño y todo rosado en primavera por los arboles de cerezo, solo tenía tres meses para poner de excusa el clima y tomar sus manos con las suyas, mientras cuando hacía calor era muy incómodo porque ambos sudaban y de alguna forma se sentía raro y asqueroso; aunque jamás admitiría que también amaba sentir su mano resbalosa con la contraria.

Yuri creía que flotaba cada vez que rozaba sus dedos con los ajenos, palpando cada detalle, disfrutando cada pequeño momento, delineando y dibujando las líneas de la palma y contando los dedos cuando estaba aburrido, jugando con las uñas y mordiéndolas de vez en cuando, apretando o pellizcando la piel, sintiendo los nudillos y poniendo algo de fuerza en ellos para probar que tan duros eran.

Algunas veces midiendo su mano; que aún era pequeña en comparación a la otra; que era más grande, sonriendo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color durazno pálido muy adorable, todo eso mientras se encontraban sentados frente a frente, aburridos y a la vez no, sin auricular ni una palabra, solo dirigiéndose miradas y algunos gestos.

Escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba el suelo del exterior con brusquedad y ellos dos buscaban refugio entre sus cuerpos, dedicándose sonrisas cargadas de complicidad.

Yuri pensaba que nunca se cansaría de tocar, tomar, entrelazar y delinear la mano del nipón, ya sea cada vez que se despertaran juntos, cada vez que caminaran por las desoladas calles o que no tuvieran nada más que hacer.

Y algunas otras veces ocultando sus manos fuertemente agarradas en el bolsillo del otro, como si ocultaran una travesura, como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

" _Porque tomar tu mano con la mía en cada momento, se siente como si fuera la primera vez"._

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Siempre pienso en algo diferente y termino escribiendo otra cosa, espero les haya gustado y mil gracias por los favs, followos y bellos comentarios.


	5. La primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. La primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Yuuri era abrazar a Yuri, aunque este peleara entre sus brazos para que lo soltara cuando era tomado por sorpresa.

El nipón recuerda la primera vez que lo sostuvo aprisionado contra su pecho, solo sintiendo la respiración del otro mientras el calor ajeno lo invadía y se volvía parte de su sistema.

 **[...]**

Después de la premiación en el podio, Yuri bajo dispuesto a salir antes de que le pidieran fotos y fuera vitoreado completamente por los medios.

— Espera Yurio. —Yuuri que estaba junto con Victor, delineo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tocaba su mejilla con uno de sus dedos a modo de demostrar su timidez.

— ¿Qué quieres, katsudon? —el rubio se giró encarándolo y apretando la medalla de oro que tenía en su pecho. Le dedico una sonrisa socarrona mientras dirigía el objeto a sus labios y lo besaba.

Yuuri se estremeció en su lugar, de alguna u otra forma ese chico siempre lo sorprendía.

Carraspeo soltando una pequeña risilla, cosa que descoloco al menor.

— Solo quería felicitarte por ganar.

— Era natural, cerdo. —estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando sintió que su mano izquierda era aprisionada por otra y lo jalaban.

No proceso en que instante fue que su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos brazos y su rostro quedo contra el pecho de la persona que lo aprisiono contra sí.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y dirigió su vista hacia arriba, buscando una respuesta, sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas por la vergüenza y el enojo, frunció el ceño y puso ambas manos sobre el cuerpo del japonés para alejarlo. Sin tener la intención de hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —comenzó a forcejear. — ¡Suéltame maldito cerdo! —el otro solo respondió apretándolo más y su corazón se volvió loco.

— Felicidades. —susurro contra su oído, aflojando el agarre mientras se alejaban sin despegar la mirada del otro. Como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

Olvidando por un momento a todas las personas que estaban alrededor aplaudiendo y gritando de manera eufórica y los flashes de las cámaras.

— ¡Vengan los dos! —Ese fue Victor haciendo que los sentidos de ambos reaccionaran. Jalo a Yuuri con una mano y a Yurio con la otra, posiciono a Yuuri en el lado izquierdo y empujo a Yurio contra el nipón, haciendo que ambos se avergonzaran, les guiño el ojo y él se puso al lado derecho. — Muestren sus medallas chicos.

Yuuri levanto la suya y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba feliz de la misma forma que el ruso; quien decidió olvidar por un momento lo demás, dejando que todos sus sentimientos fluyeran.

Tomaron la foto.

 **[…]**

Yuuri volvió a sonreír, apreciando aquel recuerdo materializado en un papel, la guardo en su billetera.

Ahora esperaba a que Yuri llegara mientras lo esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Cuando lo diviso a lo lejos, corrió a su encuentro y lo aprisiono en sus brazos, elevándolo y haciéndolo girar. Dirigió su vista a las esmeraldas confusas que eran los ojos del ruso.

— ¡Deja de hacer siempre eso idiota!

Todos los presentes se giraron para apreciar la escena, Yuuri solo le sonrió.

" _Porque tomarte entre mis brazos y sentir tu calidez, se siente como si fuera la primera vez."_

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Si tardo en actualizar mis fics es porque esta semana entrare en exámenes. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y demás. Siempre los leo y aprecio mucho.

¡Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos!


End file.
